


Hange Zoe's Private Research Project

by DocGyara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Belly Kink, Birth, Female Solo, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hyperpregnancy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Mad Science, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Science Experiments, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Hange Zoe loved nothing more than to study titan physiology, but capturing specimens in the wild was so costly and dangerous. She was quite vexed by this problem, until she realized that if she couldn't catch wild titans, she could just grow her own specimens. Of course, that would mean using her own body as a guinea pig, but she was willing to take that risk for the glory of science.
Kudos: 29





	Hange Zoe's Private Research Project

Hange Zoe sat at a desk in her private laboratory, it was in this space that she did her most daring experiments in the study of titan biology. The door was locked and blocked with a chair, absolutely nothing would be allowed to interrupt her. She was absolutely brimming with energy and had a slightly manic grin on her face, trying to contain her excitement, she began her first journal entry.

Hange Zoe, Titan Propagation Project journal entry 1. 10:00 hours.  
"My research into titan physiology has stalled. I've gone as far as I could with examining captured subjects. I've been examining titan cell samples and I've managed to keep them stable in a solution of nutrients and hormones, but I still hit a wall. That is, until I realized that what I need to do is study the full life cycle of a titan, and the only way that could be done is by examining one from birth to adulthood. And that was the genesis of my Titan Propagation Project.

My attempts to grow a new titan in-vitro under lab conditions were never successful, I realized that I needed a host to grow it in. It would have to be a human womb, of course, and I had to keep my research a secret so there was only one option: I would have to do it myself. I am going to be the first woman to give birth to a titan! I couldn't be more excited to see what happens!

To this end, I've been treating my body with hormones to prepare for the pregnancy and this morning I inseminated myself with titan cells and a mixture of nutrients and growth hormones. This is my first attempt, so I can only hope it was successful and I am now pregnant with a titan, but it's too early to tell. A human pregnancy is nine months, but based on my observations of how titan cells divide, I believe this pregnancy will be significantly faster."

Hange Zoe got up from her desk and stretched out on her examination table, she had modified it to be a bit more comfortable for the purposes of this experiment. The scientist was hopeful that everything would go according to plan and all she had to do now was wait, but waiting was the worst part. She put a hand on her stomach and did her best to relax.

After a half hour, she began feeling a slight pressure, but she wasn't sure if it was worth noting in a journal entry, she decided to wait for a full hour to pass. She got up off the table and went to a full body length mirror to begin examining herself. And she was thrilled at what she saw.

"Is this real? Is it really finally happening?!" She lifted her shirt to expose her midsection, which now showed a small, swollen bump.  
"It is! I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant with a titan!" She put a hand on her bump and giggled maniacally. "I can't wait to meet you, my precious baby, I'll start thinking of a name for you immediately, you just have to just grow up big and strong for mommy!"  
Still grinning wildly, she went to her desk to note the progress.

Hange Zoe, Titan Propagation Project journal entry 2. 11:00 hours.  
"I can now confirm that the insemination was a full success and I am currently pregnant with a fetal titan. The growth is very rapid, as I predicted. I believe that at present I am the equivalent of two months pregnant. If I extrapolate based on that assumption, that means that this pregnancy will only take a few hours before I give birth to my newly propagated baby titan. I will continue these journal entries as my pregnancy progresses for as long as I can. Everything is going according to plan!"

Hange went back to her position on the exam table to monitor her further growth. She would make another journal entry in another thirty minutes, until then she did her best to relax.  
"My precious baby titan. Mommy loves you and she can't wait to study everything about you"  
She rested both hands on her slightly swollen stomach, grinning wildly and cackling to herself. She knew she had to try and stay calm, despite her excitement. She tried focusing on the clock, waiting for the time to pass.

Hange noticed that her belly had noticeably swelled over the next half hour, more than she had expected. She knew that she absolutely had to check her growth. She leaped off the examination table and grabbed the measuring tape she had acquired just for this purpose. She wrapped it around her pregnant midsection, after checking the size she was somewhat confused.

"This can't be right. I'm far too big, I'm way too large for the equivalent of only three months pregnant. I don't think my calculations about the growth rate of titan cells was incorrect."  
Hange lifted her shirt and looked down at her belly, it was three or four times larger than it should be for this point in her pregnancy with no clear explanation. Then she had an extremely intriguing idea. She rushed to her desk for another journal entry.

Hange Zoe, Titan Propagation Project journal entry 3. 11:30 hours.  
"My pregnancy is progressing rapidly, but something unexpected has happened. My belly is significantly larger than it should be, and while it is possible that my calculations were mistaken, I've got an alternate hypothesis. In order to give myself the best chance of pregnancy, I dosed myself with a great deal of hormonal treatments and the special nutrient solution included in the insemination. Based on this, it's entirely possible that I'm experiencing a multiple pregnancy. It's clearly more than one baby, it could even be quadruplets or even more! I'm going to continue closely monitoring the situation as my pregnancy progresses."

Hange stretched out on her exam table, lifting her shirt and maniacally giggling to herself.  
"Oh, this experiment is an incredible success! I'll have several baby titans for study! My beautiful babies, I'll have to think of names for each of you! Keep growing so mommy can meet you soon!"  
The scientist rubbed her still growing baby bump, exhilarated to see what might happen next.

The time until her next journal entry got closer and closer, Hange noticed that he belly was already significantly larger. There was no denying that she was pregnant with several babies, but she had no way of telling just how many it might be. She was considering some different ways to determine how many when she was distracted by a new development. She felt something moving inside her belly.

"Oh! Is that feeling what I think it is? Are you kicking mommy, my precious babies?"  
Hange started rubbing her belly and she felt even more movement as the baby titans stirred in her womb. A wild grin spread across Hange's face as she started cackling.  
"I knew it! This is better than I even expected, you're all so active and healthy!"  
She quickly went to make her next journal entry, still laughing.

Hange Zoe, Titan Propagation Project journal entry 4. 12:00 hours.  
"My pregnancy has now reached the second trimester and I am approximately four months pregnant. I can confirm the health of the fetal titans I am carrying in my womb, as I have started feeling movement inside my midsection. Colloquially called kicking, it's a normal experience for pregnant mothers at this stage. My belly has already grown quite large, and I am starting to believe in the possibility of a multiple pregnancy more and more, but I don't have any proof yet."

Hange got up from her desk with a bit of awkwardness, her steadily growing pregnant belly was starting to make moving a little bit more difficult. She examined herself in the mirror, her belly was already poking out from under her shirt, which was rapidly getting too small for her. She lifted her shirt and examined her swollen pregnant belly. It had grown to the size of a third trimester pregnancy and showed no signs of slowing down any time soon. 

The pregnant scientist tried to remain calm, if her calculations were off, she could be giving birth any time soon, but if things continued that might be proof of her multiples hypothesis. The idea was exhilaration, but she tried to calm herself down. She had been letting her excitement run wild, this was all for research after all, she had to try and remain objective. But she was just so thrilled, plus she was really starting to enjoy her pregnancy, it felt amazing in ways she had never imagined before.

She went back to a position on her examination table and tried to relax, content that the experiment was progressing according to plan as far as she could tell. She put her attention back to the clock, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her pregnant belly and feeling her baby, or possibly babies, kick.

Another half hour passed, and Hange was amazed at how large she had gotten. Her belly looked like it was full term already, and her shirt felt extremely tight both around her belly and her breasts. Her pants were feeling rather tight around her hips, too. She unbuttoned them for some comfort.

Hange went to check herself out in the mirror again. Her pants weren't the only thing that had gotten too small for her pregnancy. Her shirt did nothing to cover her belly than it had earlier. But she also noticed something new, two wet spots on her chest. That's why her chest felt so swollen, her breasts had started lactating. With her shirt wet and nothing at all fitting, it was clearly time for a change in wardrobe.

She stripped everything off and took another look at her pregnant body in it's full maternal glory. Hange rather liked the way she looked as a mother to be. She ran her hands across her new curves, widening hips, larger backside, very large belly, all the way up to her breasts, which felt quite swollen and heavy. They had very easily grown several cup sizes already. As she felt them, more milk started leaking from her nipples. She knew this milk was intended for her babies, and her mind raced at the idea that she would soon be breastfeeding baby titans. 

She grabbed her measuring tape, and with some difficulty, took a measurement of her swollen pregnant belly. She looked like she had already reached full term and could give birth at any moment, but none of the other signs of her pregnancy were that advanced yet. She felt her babies moving again, she looked down at her belly and put her hands on it.  
"Are you ready to be born already, my precious baby? Or are there really more of you in there?"  
Her steadily growing brood of titans kicked as if in response. She giggled at the activity.  
She had to continue documenting this, it was time for another journal entry.

Hange Zoe, Titan Propagation Project journal entry 5. 12:30 hours.  
"Two hours and thirty minutes have passed since the insemination and my pregnancy was progressed according to my plans for the most part. Based on my study of the rate of titan cell division, I expected this pregnancy to be accelerated to the rate of roughly two months per hour, this would put me at only five months along at the current time. The progression of my pregnancy matches this as far as I can tell. I've started feeling movement and my breasts have started lactating, but my belly was grown extremely rapidly, my theory that I'm pregnant with several babies is becoming more believable by the minute. Just in case, I need to start making preparations for birth."

Hange climbed back onto her exam table. Without her clothes on, she thought she would be feeling cold, but she felt a distinct warmth coming from her belly. Not surprising, since she knew how high of a body temperature titans tended to have. She had no doubt that she was carrying titans, but this extra bit of confirmation was all the more exciting. It was a very comforting and soothing warmth, and it felt quite reassuring. 

Her babies had grown quite active, and she could feel them moving as they stirred inside her womb. She looked down at her belly and could see it shake and wobble as her babies kicked. The kicks weren't painful, but were still quite strong. She couldn't wait for them to be born but she did her best to relax and distract herself from the passage of time by trying to devise names. She thought she would only need one, but just in case she had come up with several more.

More time passed, and Hange marveled at how large her belly had become, she looked far beyond full term. There was no denying that she was pregnant with multiples now, based on what she knew about pregnancy and the rate of growth, she surmised that she was pregnant with far more than triplets, maybe even quintuplets at the very least. The movement inside her womb, which often made her belly visibly shake and wobble, seemed to confirm her theory. 

The sheer size and weight of her pregnant belly made it quite difficult to get up, but she had to make another journal entry. The encumbrance of her massive baby bump had made sitting at her desk troublesome, too. She managed to reach her book and pen, but she knew that for any future entries, she would need some kind of alternate plan.

Hange Zoe, Titan Propagation Project journal entry 6. 13:00 hours.  
"I will soon be entering the third trimester of my pregnancy and the babies in my womb continue to appear healthy and strong. My earlier concerns that my pregnancy was progressing faster than expected seem unfounded, and I am instead following through with my alternate hypothesis. I've been regularly measuring my rapidly growing belly and paying close attention to the very active movement inside of it, and based on these observations, it is abundantly clear that I am experiencing a multiple pregnancy. 

I believe that my attempts to ensure that my body was fertile and receptive to prepare for the insemination were far more sucessful than intended and have caused a high-order multiple gestation. I have no way of knowing directly how many titan fetuses I am pregnant with, but my initial estimate of triplets was clearly too low. I am easily three times the size of a woman carrying triplets in the sixth month of pregnancy.

My mind is reeling at the idea that I could be pregnant with nine, or even ten babies. I was prepared to deal with one baby titan as a research subject, even three at the most. I've got to start making plans for handling this massive brood of baby titans that I'm carrying in my womb."

Hange made her way back to the exam table, her lab was not set up for this many research subjects, but it was far too late to make new preparations now, her advanced pregnancy was slowing her down and she expected to go into labor in less than two hours. 

She would have to think fast, but that was becoming increasingly difficult. As her pregnancy progressed, her scientific curiously was replaced with exhilaration at the whole idea of pregnancy. But the euphoria she felt as a mother to be also stirred something unexpected in her. 

Hange was feeling more sexually aroused by the minute as her pregnancy continued, as her belly grew and her breasts swelled, she had already felt a wetness between her legs and a burning desire in her mind. She found herself thinking about giving herself relief from her primal need, but this was the time for science, not pleasure. She had to stay focused, doing her best to not think about it.

As the next half-hour passed, Hange's lustful thoughts only increased. It was getting harder and harder to keep her mind on her work. With some difficulty, she managed to heft her massively pregnant body off the exam table, deciding to try and get a measurement of her swollen belly.

She took the measuring tape and struggled to get it around herself. It was no use, her midsection had already outgrown the entire length of the tape, not she could entirely reach around herself anymore. She decided to try self-examination in the mirror instead. The mirror wasn't much more help. She was only seven months along, but with what she assumed to be at least nine babies, she could barely see her entire baby bump in the mirror. 

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Hange found herself admiring the changes to her body. The belly itself was quite entrancing to look at, but her hips and butt had rounded out while her breasts had nearly tripled in size as they filled with mother's milk. She loved the way she looked, but it was nothing compared to the way she felt.

Physically speaking, it as exhilarating, despite the added weight. Her belly itself was so comfortingly warm, and every kick of her babies made it shake, which illicited slightly deranged giggling from the scientist. But emotionally, the entire concept of being full of life was enthralling, and the fact that she was pregnant with titans even more so. But still the same lustful thoughts kept creeping into her mind, she had always been excited by her titan research, but this was different.

The same lustful thoughts in her mind continued flooding her mind, the deep need of her body for sexual satisfaction grew stronger and stronger. Without thinking about it, her hand found it's way between her legs and softly started to stroke herself, but she quickly stopped herself.  
"Ahhnnn! Oh god. I need it. I need it bad. But it's time for my journal entry. This is all for science, I have to do it. For science. Right. Science."

Hange had grown far too large to even attempt sitting at her desk. She grabbed her pen and journal, starting to write using the only surface available to her, her own massively pregnant belly.

Hange Zoe, Titan Propagation Project journal entry 7. 13:30 hours.  
"Pregnancy in seventh month and third trimester. Continuing normally.

I will continue recording data as the pregnancy progresses."

"Good enough! I can't resist it any more!"  
She dropped the book and pen back on her desk and then stretched out on her exam table. 

Hange had a wild grin on her face as lust overtook her mind, the only thing she could think about anymore was sexual pleasure. She'd done this for herself countless times in the past, but it was clear that the pregnancy had effected her body in unexpected ways. Not only was she experiencing extreme desire but the sensitivity of her body had been increased exponentially.

She put her hand between her legs and started to stroke herself. The feeling was instant and electric. She moaned as she gave her aching body the relief it so desperately needed. Hange continued pleasuring herself, unable to stay quiet, moaning louder and louder. It was no time at all before she brought herself to an orgasm. Pleasure washed over her body, but this did nothing to satisfy her burning desire.

Hange no longer cared about monitoring the time, all she wanted now was pleasure. She continued using one hand to play with her dripping wet pussy and finger her achingly sensitive clit. She found her free hand playing with one of her swollen breasts, softly squeezing it and making her milk flow out. She drove herself to climax again and again, only for her body to demand even more pleasure. 

She was lost in a raging ocean of lust, knowing nothing but the pleasure of each orgasm she gave herself. When one hand grew weak, she switched to the other, continuing to pleasure herself. She moaned and screamed until her voice was hoarse. Eventually her body seemed to finally be satisfied and she lay half-limp on the exam table, trying to catch her breath.

She wasn't sure if she had been masturbating for minutes or hours or even days, but as the fog of pleasure finally started to lift from her mind, she was able to start thinking about other things. Her babies stirred in her womb, the kicking had grown quite intense as her pregnancy got further along, her belly was in near constant movement from the titans in her womb, she could even see their kicks under the skin of her gigantic, nearly full term pregnant belly  
"Mommy needed that. My thoughts had gotten far too lewd for a mother to be. But now I can pay attention to you again, my precious babies."  
She softly rubbed her truly massive baby bump with both hands, sighing contently.

Hange took a deep breath and relaxed, refocusing herself on her experiment. She checked the time. An hour had passed while she busy satisfying herself, she cursed to herself at missing an entry. She could go into labor at any minute and she needed to keep track of the way things were progressing.  
The scientist struggled to grab her journal and pen to keep recording her experiment.

Hange Zoe, Titan Propagation Project journal entry 8. 14:30 hours.  
"After an uneventful hour, I have reached the end of my third trimester and am now into the equivalent of the ninth month of my pregnancy. My babies have grown extremely active, a clear sign of how close I am to giving birth and I expect that I will go into labor soon.

As I have done this experiment alone and in secret, I will have to give birth unassisted. I know it will be very difficult, especially considering the fact that I am pregnant with at least nine baby titans, but humans have been bearing children since the beginning of time. I am confident that I'll be able to handle it.

This will likely be my final entry before labor begins and I will continue recording the experiment afterwards. For now, all I can do is be resolute in my dedication to science and steadfast in my new role as a mother."

Hange set her journal aside. Despite the confident tone of her last entry, she was worried that things might not go well. Fortunately, she had done her best to study unassisted birth techniques and altered her examination table to make her labor as easy as possible. All she could do now was wait.

She absentmindedly ran her hands across her enormous baby bump.  
"My precious baby titans, my little research subjects. I can't wait to meet you all. I've been thinking up plenty of names and I promise I'll find the perfect name for each and every one of you!"  
She could feel her babies kicking as she watched them move under the skin of her belly.  
"Oof, you're all kicking mommy a lot. But it's okay, that just means you're all going to be healthy. It wouldn't be good for my research otherwise. Keep growing strong for mommy!"

Hange tried to relax and not worry about what was upcoming. She had mentally prepared herself for this entire ordeal and she was long past the point of backing out of her plans. She watched the minutes tick away, knowing that labor could start at any time and once it began there was no stopping it.

Despite her growing apprehension about the birth, the scientist was still extremely excited by the idea of having her baby titans as research subjects. Naming them was always her favorite part, she had already come up with a list of possible names for her babies, but she would have to wait until they were born so she could make sure to give each one the perfect name. She sighed dreamily at the possibilities.

Hange was rapidly shaken out of her reverie when she was struck by a sharp pain from inside her body. She was caught totally off guard. Her babies were more active than ever, too, and it wasn't long before another sudden pain hit her. The shock of it left her gasping for air.  
"Hnnh! Babies, you're hurting mommy. Mommy loves you! Please calm down!"  
Soon she felt another pain, this one coming faster and stronger than the ones before.  
"Oh god, this is it. These pains must be contractions! I think I'm going into labor! Hnnn!"  
She groaned as the pains continued, showing no sign of stopping.

Suddenly, Hange felt water running from between her legs and heard it splashing on the floor.  
"My water just broke, that couldn't be anything else. There's no doubt, my babies are coming right now! Everything now depends on me following the plan! I have to get into the right position!"  
Hange, already pinned down underneath her massively pregnant belly, struggled to lift her legs and place them in the stirrups, getting in the optimal position for delivering her titan brood.

The pregnant researcher did her best to keep breathing, but the pain from her contractions only worsened. The pain hit her in waves, getting closer together and increasing in intensity. She was already sweating from the strain, her hair soaked and matted on her face. Another contraction hit her and it was the worse one yet, she couldn't resist screaming out in pain.  
"AHHHHH! Oh it hurts! It hurts so much! I never thought childbirth could feel so painful!"

Still huffing and puffing as she tried to breath, Hange's main concern was still her babies. She put her hands on her gigantic belly, rubbing it as a distraction from the pain.  
"My precious babies, I hope everything is okay! Mommy wants you all to be born safely!"  
Another contraction rocked her body. "AHHH! NO! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

Hange wasn't sure how long she had been in labor for, her mind was in a haze of pain from the intensity of her contractions. She was soaked with sweat, it was running down her face and even getting into her eyes. But the feeling was changing, she could feel something moving down hr birth canal. She knew that the first of her babies was about to be born.  
"Please hurry up and come soon, my baby! Mommy can't handle the pain anymore!"

She followed her instincts to push and did her best to withstand the intense contractions. The first baby kept moving down her birth canal, far more slowly than Hange wished. She kept struggling, trying to keep conscious despite all the pain. Finally, the first baby started to crown. Hange continued pushing as tears welled up in her eyes, starting to cry and letting out a scream as she gave birth to the first of her brood of baby titans.

There was a brief silence as Hange struggled to catch her breath, but the crying of a newborn filled the air. But Hange's labor was far from over, the contractions continued as the next one of her babies was getting ready to be born. The scientist steeled herself against the pain and kept pushing.  
One after another, the baby titans were born. Hange started to lose count of how many babies she delivered, but after what she thought was the tenth, her body finally started to relax.

The labor was the most exhausting ordeal Hange had ever been through, but as she looked at her brood of ten perfect baby titans, she was thrilled at the new possibilities that would be opened up to her. It was truly worth all the pain. Her mother's instincts wanted to lavish love on her new babies, but her scientific mind could only imagine the amount of new experimental data she would gain with her new research subjects. 

But she found her thoughts returning to the feeling of being pregnant. The experience of pregnancy had been far more enjoyable than she ever expected, watching her belly grow and her body change, the feeling of being full of new life. She had never expected it to all feel so good.

Of course, what she needed now more than anything was sleep. She would need to update her journal soon, but for now her energy was spent from the labor and birth, and she was already drifting off . But she did have one last clear thought before she had a long, a very much needed rest.

"Fortunately, I have more titan cell samples in storage, and I'll be able to produce as many new research specimens as I want. Hehehehe..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This was a gift story, done for a lovely individual who goes by Rrr455 on DeviantArt and Discord!
> 
> I think it came out very nicely and I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> If you'd like to get in touch with me, come check out my Discord server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/BePeVDK
> 
> Thanks for reading! And remember, comments are always welcome!


End file.
